1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of luggage tags. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of self-laminating devices for forming luggage tags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage tags have been known in the prior art for many years. The prior art luggage tag comprises a pocket which has an open end for inserting and retaining a card with identifying information thereon. The pocket has transparent sides for viewing the card. The inherent disadvantage with this is that the card with the identifying information is overlaid by a pouch and not affixed to the pouch walls so that it is removable, thereby permitting one to open the pouch and tamper with the card with the identifying information to provide a false information card.
Another application is to have two transparent sheets which seal the card. Each sheet has a bonding surface which is heat-activated. The card with the identifying information is placed between the transparent sheets and sealed therein by a special machine. The disadvantage with this is that a special machine is required for sealing the two transparent sheets.
The following four (4) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,439 issued to Thomas on Jun. 1, 1971 for "ID Card Laminar Structures And Processes Of Making Same" (hereafter "the Thomas Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,121 issued to Freundlich on Oct. 26, 1971 for "Composite Identification Card" (hereafter "the Freundlich Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,622 issued to Plasse on Jul. 4, 1972 for "Novel Laminating Media" (hereafter "the Plasse Patent"); and PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,550 issued to Taillie on Feb. 26, 1974 for "Sheet Binding" (hereafter "the Taillie Patent").
The Thomas Patent discloses an ID card laminar structure and processes of making same. A print is completely enclosed by two sheets of vinyl sealed together along their periphery and having the surface of the print securely laminated to the inner surface of one of the vinyl sheets.
The Freundlich Patent discloses a composite identification card. It comprises two sheets bonded together to form a pouch-like member which contains a pocket sealed on three sides and opened on a fourth side for inserting or removing a member from the pocket of the pouch.
The Plasse Patent discloses a laminating medium. It comprises a substrate which is prepared by applying a pressure sensitive adhesive coating to one surface of a polyvinyl chloride sheet material. A sheet of polyurethane foam is laminated to the adhesive layer of the polyvinyl chloride substrate. A coating of a pressure-sensitive adhesive is then applied to the polyurethane layer to provide a laminating medium. The sandwich structure is then sealed.
The Taillie Patent discloses a sheet binding. It is a method for binding two or more indicia bearing sheets together by providing on the sheets additional minor high density areas of the same indicia imparting material in areas of desired binding. The sheets are subsequently stacked and the additional indicia imparting material commonly fused between adjacent sheets at the binding areas to fasten the sheets together.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a self-laminating system wherein a luggage tag, an ID tag, etc. can be formed without the need of special machines.